


From Now Until Forever

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Fairy Revelry, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Seelie Court, Seelie Queen - Freeform, Unseelie Court, Unseelie King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max II isn't paticuarly outgoing, apparently he used to be when he was really young... But now all he sees himself as is a freak amongst his family.</p><p>Will that change when a princess comes to rescue him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Max pulled at his shirt, Kieran slapping hand away.

"Little warlock enough. You will be fine."

Max sighed he hated this, he hated being the center of attention. He'd loved it apparently as a child, but as he gotten older he'd become self-conscious even with all the love from his family... He was different. Papa could at least pass off as normal, he didn't have weird skin and horns...

"Are you done being insecure?"

Max looked up to see Mark's kind smile. He sighed and nodded. He wished Rafael had been allowed to come, but it was a Downworlder only revelry and they had all more or less forced him to go.

Kieran rocked on the balls of his feet, looking resplendent in his silver dress shirt, jacket, black leather pants and riding boots. 

He finally stopped moving giving them both a blinding smile,

"Shall we?"

"Don't run off this time."

"Try and keep up Shadowhunter."

Their easy banter slowly relaxed Max as Kieran drew back the lichen curtain. Max looked from them and gasped. They had come to a huge clearing, tables lay haphazardly in a loose circle. Giving ample room for a huge dance floor. Max could see an orchestra setting up. Looking up he could see the nightsky, it was beautiful no light pollution...

"Prince Kieran."

A pixie Fae came toward them, Kieran nodded taking the glass of wine she offered him.

"My apologies, I was unaware the royals would be arriving so soon."

Kieran took a sip and shook his head,

"My apologies my lady, The Unseelie Court will not be arriving soon, I cannot speak for the Seelie Court. However, I and my Mark are here because it is this little one's first revelry and he was nervous."

Max blinked, he knew Kieran was a prince but he hadn't ever seen act like it, and he spoke beautifully. Max made a mental note to tell him to talk to him like that, he didn't think Kieran liked talking so casually. Max cut his eyes to Mark who was looking at the sky with a smile, he gave a small smile. Kieran had been able to delicately say Mark was his without there being a huge misunderstanding. Max was starting to love the Faeries more and more, they had their faults but they were able to avoid petty squabbles.

The pixie Fae dipped her head, smiling at the sly Seelie comment, Unseelie then.

"Ah my lady will you get Mark and Max a drink as well?"

She murmured an of course and moved away.

"What has gotten you so fascinated by the sky? Gwyn will not be joining this revelry."

Mark looked back at Kieran and smiled.

"Why? Isn't this a big deal?"

Max cringed. Mark and Kieran looked at him.

"It's just Kieran sounded all poetic and you kind of ruined it."

Mark laughed.

"My apologies young warlock. I did not mean to offend. Though I think there is no need to flatter our Prince's ego anymore."

Max smirked,

"So much better. So what's the occasion?"

"The girls are having their debut."

Max blinked looking at Mark for an explanation. 

"The girls of both courts who are of the age of sixteen are having their debutant ball today. Kieran's sister is one of them."

Kieran nodded smiling as the pixie came back with their drinks.

Max looked at them suddenly nervous.

"Would it be rude if I refused?"

Kieran nodded, Mark glared and shook his head.

"No, it's okay. You need to take everything in your own time."

"If he does not have some wine he will be too sober."

Quipped Kieran.

"The night is still young my highness, surely he will have wine soon?"

Kieran turned to her his eyes wide. Mark placed a hand on his arm keeping from opening his mouth. She ducked her head.

"Ayla thank you I will take my glass. If I need anything I will ask for it. You can leave."

She handed him the glass and scurried away. Kieran hissed.

"How dare she? She is meant to be invisible."

"Ah Kieran I see you have already found the fault of the night."

Kieran whirled and inclined his head,

"Father, I was just saying—"

"It is nothing Sir, Kieran was merely over exaggerating."

Kieran turned to Mark, who sipped his drink. The King rose an eyebrow, his voice was mildly annoyed.

"Now Kieran is my son Mark, I would like to know what he over exaggerated. Please refrain from interrupting him again."

Max slipped away then he didn't think he could take the tension. He found Ayla after a few minutes. She jumped when he tapped her shoulder.

"My apologies, I just wanted to say I appreciated the kind words."

He knew Kieran would disapprove, would say the servants didn't need anymore reasons to revolt he but Max ignored him, he wasn't here anyway.

Ayla gave him a half curtesy.

"It is the least I could do for Magnus Bane's son."

"You know my father?"

She nodded,

"He helped us, helped me personally a couple decades ago. Send him my thanks will you?"

Max nodded slightly dazed. The party was starting to come to a full swing.

A soft violin melody was wafting over the clearing, Max held a glass of wine when he saw. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so perfect.

Kieran slipped to stand next to him, making him jump when he clinked their glasses. He laughed quietly.

"Has someone caught your eye?"

"Her."

Max motioned as discretely as he could to the other side of the clearing where a girl with silvery white eyes was standing. Her pale yellow dress adorned with a sprinkle of rose petals. Her hair changing color depending on the light. 

"Ah, that's Lila. A princess of the Seelie court. She's been admired by my brothers for a long time. I would go speak to her soon... Before someone steals her away."

Max sighed draining his goblet he walked toward her. Her eyes watching him. She drank a little of her goblet,

"Hello."

She said, and Max blinked. She was so quiet.

"Uh Hi—"

"Lila is fine warlock."

She gave him a small smile looking to the side.

"Max."

He finally said,

"My name is Max."

She smiled but didn't say anything. He heard as the songs started to slow, a waltz. He thanked Papa for making him learn that.

"May I lead you in a dance Lila?"

She drained her glass, was she nervous around him? And took his hand.

They swayed, the dance not the real focus. Her eyes went to his horns and he suddenly felt self-conscious. 

"I assumed the art of dancing has been lost."

Max felt himself relax, no comment on his horns. Maybe she didn't care? Or maybe she just found it so disgusting she couldn't bare to look at them?

"My father taught me."

She nodded as he spun her, he needed to salvage this conversation.

He opened his mouth but she beat him to it.

"Walk with me?"

"Whatever the Princess desires."

He beamed when she giggled. She led him away. Toward a small path, he could feel the eyes of all the Princes on them. 

They walked for a while, she seemed determined to lead him somewhere so he let her. They stopped in a clearing. It was shielded on all sides by trees, the moonlight reached her in such as a way that her turned a light silver.

The forest floor was covered in moss and petals from the trees, it was soft to the touch Max guessed.

She let go of his hand and started to unclasp her dress. His heart thudded, what was happening?

"What are you doing?"

He blurted out. She stilled and watched him.

"Do you not want me?"

He did. Max took a deep breath, he didn't want to lie to her.

"I do. Just not know, not like this."

She looked at him confused, even so she reclasped her dress. 

"I do not understand? If you do not want me why did you approach me?"

Oh that's why everyone was looking at them, why Kieran had laughed at him. Max clenched his fists, he was going to kill him.

"I think your beautiful Lila. I approached you because I wanted to get to know you."

Max looked away his voice soft.

"If you do not feel the same way I understand. I know I can't compare to the numerous Prince's who will surely begin to court you."

Her laugh made him look back at her, she shook her head. Giving him a huge smile.

"My suiters have always courted me, even when I was too young. I chose because your different."

Max unintentionally recoiled. Different, he understood different.

"Max do not fret. I love your skin, it is the color of the sea, or the sky before a storm. It is beautiful."

"And my horns?"

He whispered, 

She smiled at him softly,

"I've wondered all night what they would feel like under my hand. Would they be smooth or rough? Would it hurt if I were to pull them gently or would make you gasp with pleasure?"

Max blushed looking down, he's forgotten how free the Fae was with their love.

"You can, you know,"

He looked up screwing up the remainder of his pride.

"You can touch them if you want."

She beamed, and hesitantly ran her hand over one of them. Max shivered, he'd never felt this before. It felt like a fire was swirling through his body.

"It is so beautiful."

She whispered and as Max looked at this beautiful princess before him he had to agree. It was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah there you are little warlock."

Max turned and blinked, was the revelry already over?

Lila stilled and rose,

"Kieran where is your pet?"

He inclined his head,

"Lila, where is your manners?"

They stared at each as Mark came toward them, he sighed hooking Kieran's arm with his,

"Is it all possible for you to get along?"

Kieran turned and smiled,

"Who do you think gave her that?"

He motioned to the bracelet adorning her wrist.

Lila smiled down at it,

Esme and I grew up together. Kieran more or less became family."

Kieran nodded,

"Yes, which was why, I made sure none of my brothers came near you. I told you I would find you a worthy suiter did I not?"

Lila smiled at Max,

"He is more than worthy. I did not know you brought him."

Kieran shrugged, 

"Okay but Mark isnt a pet."

Kieran gave Max a look and finally whistled, a horse trotted toward them.

"Windspear."

Mark gasped in delight going to stroke the horse.

"Yes Gwyn has given him to me, apparently he misses me."

Max relaxed,

"Oh. Okay never mind."

"I would never insult anyone who is able to put up with Kieran."

Kieran glared at her as she giggled.

Mark laughed, coming to grasp Kieran around his waist. He pecked him on the neck,

"Believe me Lila it isn't an easy job."

"You're going to pay for that little Shadowhunter."

"Oh I hope I do."

Mark murmured, Max smiled at them. He was starting to get it. And yes he had just met Lila but he felt something for her, something rooted and strong. He could see being with her for an eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

Max paced in his room, see-sawing between seeing his reflection and pretending not to care. Finally an alarm dinged on his phone. Time to make his way to Central Park to meet Lila for their date.

He took a deep breath, he refused to say he was giddy. He was 16 he did not get giddy. He made his way out of his room and down the stairs. Rafael looked up from the kids book he was reading to Jordan' —Maia and Bat's son. Rafael smiled as Max went and ruffled Jordan's hair.

Rafael winked as Max moved away,

"Enjoy the date!"

Max only stuck his tongue at him, not able to say what he wanted to say with them both having Jordan's wrapt attention.

He turned to leave, waving to Maia who waved back. Alec was at asleep and Magnus came from the kitchen. He leaned against the kitchen doorframe,

"When will we get to meet this lovely lady?"

Max rolled his eyes,

"Papa, I've known her for a few weeks, don't worry I won't wait an eternity like you and Dad did."

Magnus snorted,

"It was two years."

"Still an eternity."

The door opened and Lily barreled inside. She beamed at Max and they snapped their teeth in greeting.

"You're looking handsome, going somewhere?"

"He has a date."

Magnus positively gushed. Max rolled his eyes and quickly left the apartment, he didn't think torture from his family would be a good thing to happen before meeting Lila. He shoved his hands in his black pea coat. His hand fiddling with the Lila's gift. He could just create a portal to get there but he had time, besides he needed it, he wanted to think.

He had decided to take her to the same restaurant Papa had taken Dad on their first date, it was intimate but never too crowded. He wanted to ease her into the Mundane world anyway. He wished the Fae had technology so they could have talked more, but Kieran had assured him she was still enthralled with him.

Max snorted, only Fae used words like enthralled.

He had hoped that Kieran at least passed the message to her that it wasn't a fancy place, to not dress up too much, but to not dress to casually. He shook his head, he needed to stop overthinking.

He stepped out of the portal, Lila was waiting for him her face turned away from him to stare at the stars. Which was good because Max didn't he could breath. She was wearing a silver dress with silver sheer lace over a slightly darker shade of silver of chiffon. Around her waist was bejeweled silver belt. She clutched a soft blue clutch, wearing black wedges. In short she looked like the princess she was.

He walked toward her and asked as confident as he could,

"Missing your family?

She tilted her head, her eyes turning to him,

"Are you implying I am a fallen star?"

"Yes?"

She giggled,

"I am sorry but I must decline your advances. I am hear to meet someone."

Panic shot through for moment only for him to remember he was wearing a glamour. He mentally let it slip off him.

She turned fully and gasped.

"Max. Must you hide?"

He shrugged,

"The Mundanes are not as accepting as you are."

"There is nothing to accept, it is the way you are. Acceptance implies you did something wrong."

He beamed, his heart fluttering.

He offered his arm to her.

"Thank you. Shall we?"

She slipped her arm through his and they turned to walk a little in the shadows. Their reservation wasn't for another hour, they had decided to meet early to talk before then.

"You look beautiful Lila."

Lila smiled flicking her hair behind her shoulder. It looked like the sky in the moments before a dark storm.

"And you are looking surprisingly dapper in Mundane clothes."

He smirked,

"Did you have doubts of my appearance?"

She shook her head,

"Never. Kieran made it sound Mundane clothes were the worst thing to have existed."

Max snorted,

"Kieran is prone to exaggeration."

"He is."

"Tell me how are your brothers taking the fact I am courting you?"

She rose an eyebrow at his language but ultimately gave him a small smile.

"They do not mind. Mother wishes it was a Fae but when I told her who you were she was pleased."

"Glad to know I have some clout."

"Your parents did a lot for my kin and my people Max. The Fae don't forget debts."

"They weren't debts Lila, they were a sign of friendship, we do not want anything."

She stopped and turned to him,

"Friendship? You do not ask for anything? A friendship is only mutual if you get something."

Max would have laughed if he hadn't heard Kieran say the same exact thing to Magnus on his 10th birthday. Magnus had been slowly able to change Kieran's thinking over the years, though he was better some days than others....

"Lila, do you like me?"

She shot him a confused look, though she nodded.

"Why? Does liking me give you anything? And I mean you specifically not the Queen or your people."

Her eyes clouded in thoughtfulness for a second and finally she shook her head.

"No."

"So why did you come to me today?"

"I wanted to see you. I missed you."

Her words sent a thrill down his spine, but he forced himself to stay on task.

"But it is a selfless act, you do not come to me for my talent, for my connections. You came to me for my company it was a selfless act. Like what my parents did for you and your people. It was the right thing to do, it was a selfless act."

Lila stared at him for a few moments finally giving him a blinding smile.

"You are right. It seems I have something to tell my brothers besides the fact Warlocks are good kissers."

The comment through him, he swallowed.

"I am?"

She shrugged and winked,

"Well I intend to find out tonight."

She slipped away from him, alerting him to just how close their proximity had been a moment ago.

She looked over her shoulder at him,

"Do we not have a date to get to?"

He rolled his eyes shoulders and grabbed her hand. Two could play that game, he had grown up around Magnus Bane and Jace Herondale after all, flirting came as natural to him as magic, even if he had never done it... Yet.

"Lila?"

"Hmm?"

"I promised Rafael I'd tell him exactly how good faerie skin would taste,"

He leaned closer his lips an inch from her ear. The portal shimmering before them.

"I do not think one simple kiss would be able to capture such complex taste. Perhaps I will need to taste more than your lips to know."

She didn't look at him but he could see he had won this round as she shivered at the implication. Satisfied he pulled away and walked toward the portal. He turned and smirked back at her.

"Are you not coming? We mustn't let our reservation go to waste."

She hurried through the portal ignoring Max's quiet laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat at the roof, the Fae around them seemed more than nervous when they approached them.

"Do you know them?"

Lila looked up from the menus and shook her head.

"I do not. Though all common Fair Folk presumably know who I am. These are Seelie, they would know their Princess."

She twitched her hand, beckoning the Fae that stood a few feet away, he seemed to be waiting for her to give him an order.

"A glass of Doux Amour."

She turned to Max,

"What would you be having?"

"A glass of Ewige Eleganz, and an assortment of Fae, Warlock and Mundane food."

He tried to sound kind, to put this Fae at ease. The waiter turned to Lila. She looked up from her menu.

"That will be all. Don't let our food get cold."

He bowed to her,

"Anything for you Your Highness and your friend."

Max inwardly flinched, he had heard Mark talk about Kieran at court enough to know Lila wouldn't let that comment slip.

"He is my suitor. Not that I need to explain myself to you."

Max smirked behind his hand, the Fae's eyes widened and he mumbled a profuse apology before Lila tiredly waved him away.

Max laughed as soon as the waiter was out of earshot.

Lila gave him a strained smile.

"They are tiring. Though I wish I did not have to be so harsh. He was merely being curious."

Max shrugged leaned closer, he inwardly breathed of a sigh of relief. He loved Kieran but he didn't think he could handle another Royal with that much arrogance.

"Well no patron or waiter remembers what happens here, why don't you try being less harsh here and see how it goes?"

She placed her chin in her hand, tapping her chin, her eyes glazing over in contemplation. Her eyes snapped to focus as their drinks came.

"My apologies."

Their waiter's eyes widened for a moment. Finally he inclined his head.

"Your apology while unneeded is greatly appreciated Your Highness."

She beamed, sharing a smile with Max.

"What is your name?"

"Rowan Your Highness."

"Well thank you Rowan for bringing our drinks."

"Your welcome Your Highness."

He turned to leave, seemingly struggling with something. He finally turned back, 

"May I be so bold and suggest that if you or your suitor needs any recommendations I would be happy to oblige Your Highness."

Lila gave Max a look. Max took a sip of his drink to hide his smirk. So it was true they would take the inch and make it a foot.

"While I thank you,"

Max gave her a look.

"I will call if either of us feel so inclined. Do not bother us unless we ask."

She made her voice firm. He inclined his head,

"Of course Your Highness."

He left them, their food appearing periodically, not too fast or slow. They made small talk. She asked about the Shadowhunters and the Mundanes what it was like to grow up among them.

He had asked her about court life, what the Queen was really like — apparently fairly attentive to her children, taking an interest even in Royal children of the Unseelie Court.

"What is the favorite thing about yourself Max?"

Her question made him pause.

"I know you have something. What is it?"

"It used to be my horns actually. I used to imagine if I ever got in a fight — this was before I could control magic. I used to imagine I could poke my opponent's eye out. Now I'd say my magic."

She giggled at that,

"They do look pretty sharp."

"What of you?"

"My hands, I play many instruments. It is my talent, something none of my sisters can claim, like they do my clothes. It is not something they can ruin like my hair."

He placed a hand over hers,

"Your sisters are jealous. May I ask a personal question?"

She sighed, though she gripped his hand.

"Why do I not say my eyes or hair?"

He nodded. His thumb running over knuckles.

"It is all anyone would comment on, any compliment was always on them. I've come to hate it. I am more than my looks."

"I get that, when my family and I used to visit Idris when I was younger I would hear the whispers. My parents and family tried to shield me but I still heard the words. How I was a freak, how I would never be anything but a filthy warlock."

She gripped his hand, her nails digging into his palm.

"They sound like the noble's at court. Act like they worship Mother, only to whisper blasphemy behind her back."

He shrugged,

"My point is you are more than what people say as am I."

He gave a dry chuckle, he was treading into foreign territory now, he didn't want to scare her but he needed to say it,

"Besides they'd all be dead before we turn 100."

She grinned,

"You're right. We can stamp out their influence. We have all the time at our fingertips."

They smiled at each other, Max heard the music and tugged at her hand. They both rose and took their place at the dance floor. 

"I'd like to see your magic tonight if you allow me?"

Max blinked, he was still high on the fact that she was saw them together a hundred year in the future.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She gave him an amused smile, she leaned up. Making him very aware of just which parts of their bodies weren't touching.

"I asked if you'd show me some of your magic tonight?"

He leaned his head down, his eyes holding her in place. They had stopped moving.

"I'm assuming you mean my warlock magic?"

"I do. Do you have other types of magic?"

She acted innocence.

His lips brushed her cheek. He'd never felt sparks like this.

"Oh darling you have no idea."

She didn't shy away this time.

"Show me."

So he did. He sent a silent thank you to Papa, Uncle Jace, and Aunt Izzy for helping understand flirting from a young age.

Her lips were so soft, sweet from the faerie wine. Her hands wound around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Were all Faeries this good at kissing?

He put the thought of his head to pull her closer, his tongue coming to run over mouth. She opened it, their tongues danced. Her mouth tasted like sugar. She tugged on his bottom lip, her hands coming to fist in his hair.

He gasped, his hands roaming over her dress, down her arms, she shivered. He decided to take it a step further and let his magic create sparks up and down her arms, they were warm — little bursts of electricity.

She gasped, he inwardly smiled. He pulled away to wink at her before kissing down her jaw and her neck. 

"Max."

He smiled into her skin. He moaned softly as she pulled onto his hair, pulling his face back up to kiss him hungrily. 

Suddenly he felt the ground under him become uneven. He realized with a start he was loosing his balance, with a fair amount of concentration he righted them.

They pulled away from each other for a moment, staring at each other they burst out laughing.

"You're magic is as wonderful as I thought it would be. Though I did not foresee you would be saving me from harm quite so quickly in our courtship."

He beamed, his hand coming to grasp her chin so he could place a chaste kiss there. She looked slightly dazed he chalked up as a victory. He had dazed a faerie!

He took her hand, she laced them together. Her face flushed.

"What do you want to do now?"

She tilted her head.

"Might I get to meet the famous Magnus Bane?"

He rolled his eyes, his dads were going to love her.

"I guess. But you have to answer a question for me first."

She gazed at him an amused smile tugging at her lips.

 

"Are warlocks good kissers?"

She floated closer to him, looking up at him she murmured,

"The best."

Needless to say, by the time they left the restaurant it had gotten much later than they had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila's Drink: Sweet Love
> 
> Max's Drink: Eternal Elegance


End file.
